In vertical antennas, the antenna mast is usually mounted to a support post or stake which is positioned in the ground. When it becomes necessary to repair a damaged antenna, or if an adjustment of the tuning of the antenna must be made, the user is typically required to climb a ladder or employ some other type of elevating device, and then while positioned well above the ground, the user can attempt to perform the necessary tasks. Such is a tedious and potentially dangerous operation. Alternatively, the mast could be disassembled from the post, and then the mast could be carefully lowered so that the desired tasks could be performed while the antenna is on the ground. Thereafter, the user would be required to perform the tedious task of raising the antenna and holding it in position while reattaching the mast to the support post.
In response to these problems, devices have been created which attach the mast to the post, but with some manipulation, the mast can be rotated relative to the post and brought to the ground. However, in some of these devices, the mast must be totally disconnected from the post, while being held by the user, creating the possibility that it could be dropped.
The need exists, therefore, for a simple, efficient and safe system of mounting an antenna mast to a support post so that work can be performed on an antenna without the need to elevate oneself above the ground or the need to disassemble the antenna mast from the post.